Present interleaving schemes of vocoder frames improve voice quality under packet loss conditions when multiple frames are bundled in a single packet; however, they generally add undesirable voice latency. Furthermore, these schemes require tracking state information in order to de-interleave the frames in the received packets.
There is a need, therefore, for interleaving mechanisms that are robust to dropped packets, minimize added voice latency, and do not require tracking state information for de-interleaving the frames in the received packets.